


California Dreamin'

by BitchAssDude



Category: Actor RPF, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blood and Violence, But Also Fun, Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Franklin doesn't know what the fuck is going on anymore, Gun Violence, I might abandon this for another stupid idea like I've done with all my other stories, Ill stop - Freeform, Is this too much?, LOTS of violence, Lamar is his same loud ass self, Michael has a better relationship with his family, Michael has a dog now because of that one picture in the living room, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Shooting, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, Tragic Death, Trevor is wildin' out per usual, Unexpected Death of Characters, Where was my brain when I thought of this?, Why did I decide to write this?, Why the hell did I choose Margot Robbie for this position?, lets hope i can juggle all these and not lose inspiration or have another wonderful idea, lets hope not, lots of shooting, most likely smut, probably no answers, probably wont, so many questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchAssDude/pseuds/BitchAssDude
Summary: A low time gangster meets a high profile movie star after a job goes wrong.A Franklin Clinton x Margot Robbie fanfic that NO ONE asked for.
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Jimmy De Santa, Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton & Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton & Simeon Yetarian, Franklin Clinton & Trevor Philips, Franklin Clinton/Margot Robbie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Lamar Fucking Davis

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me.

"Ay fool, you ready to grab this shit and get goin'? Or you gonna stare at the merchandise all day?" Lamarpushed Franklin's shoulder, earning a bird from him. Franklin examined the brand spanking new matte black Coquette sitting in front of him. Along side it was another brand new sports car, a light grey Khamelion. The choice was hard, but ultimately more easy than hard. He hopped in the Khamelion without a second thought and watched as Lamar gave him a sneer to which Franklin laughed and smirked.

"See you on the flip side fool!" Lamar raced off and Franklin cursed under his breath before putting the car in gear. As he looked in his rear view mirror, he saw a woman staring at him, he panicked and turned around to look at her better and then raced off, but not before hearing a...

"I'll remember your face, you cunt!"

Well shit. Here we go again.

Lamar and his loud ass mouth couldn't keep quiet and they disturbed the OWNER of the cars!!! She knows where she bought them and now is probably gonna complain to Simeon and get Franklin's job taken away! Along with that, most likely arrested!

"No the _fuck_ you ain't!" He yelled back before speeding off, tires screeching, and skidding into the lane behind Lamar, first having to straighten out the car. He zoomed past traffic, catching up with Lamar, and soon passing him. His phone started buzzing, so he pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Lamar, he sighed and answered the phone.

_ "Hey nigga you almost killed me! What the fuck was that for? You ain't winning this race."  _ Franklin groaned and floored it, getting way in front of Lamar, making it hard for him to catch up.

"I'll tell you why nigga, yo loud ass got the  _ owner  _ on our asses and she come out here and saw us repoing her shit! She just bought these whips like two days ago, she obviously gonna know who the fuck sent us here." Franklin made a sharp turn, nearly crashing into a light post.

_ "Man, shit, she ain't gonna have a clue we is working for Simeon. Mans is high class salesman, he know what he doin'."  _ Lamar praised, obviously pulling shit out of his ass so he don't gotta take the blame for  _ another  _ job gone wrong.

"We'll see nigga when the cops show up just as we pullin' up." Franklin ended the call, and resumed speeding his way towards the victory line. He parked the car and saw Lamar speeding down the street towards him, finally parking next to him.

"Took ya ass long enough." Franklin chuckled, Lamar gave him the finger and scoffed.

"I woulda won if yo cheatin' ass didn't cheat." Lamar scoffed again. Suddenly there were siren, and soon following, flashing blue and red lights, speeding towards them from behind.

"Shit dog, maybe you was right, I'm outta here, see you at the dealership!" Lamar shouted as he sped away, leaving Franklin to deal with the cops. As per fucking usual.

He quickly sped out of the parking lot and down the street, careful to miss the big gaping hole in the road from construction, he saw a cop car fall in and he smiled. He turned every which way on the streets until he was sure they lost him. He then sped towards the dealership and parked the car inside, seeing Lamar talking to Simeon.

"Ah, Franklin! My boy! How did it go? Lamar here says everything went  _ perfectly _ ." Simeon clapped him on the shoulder, to which Franklin shimmied out of his grasp and gave Lamar a mean look.

"Nah Simeon, everything did not go  _ perfectly _ . It went  _ perfectly wrong _ , when this nigga and his loud ass got the  _ owner  _ to come down and check out the noise! She fuckin' saw us speeding away! And you said she bought she what, like two days ago? She gon' know who the fuck put us up to it! And I ain't abouta' loose my job causa' this fool!" He angrily pointed at Lamar, who looked about ready to lunge at him.

"Franklin, Franklin, my boy. I will handle this! I will tell you anything about it, whether she shows up here, or if she calls the cops on us." Simeon gave a forced smile, very badly hiding the fact that he was faking it based on how hard he was gripping Franklin's shoulder, to which, yet again, he pulled his hand off and backed up a little.

"Aight, shit, if y'all good, Ima head up on our of here, you hear?" Lamar was slowly backing out of the garage portion of the dealership and swiftly turned around and got in a car and sped off. Franklin cursed him under his breath.

"Alright fine Simeon, just let me repo on my own next time, you dig? Shit, I'll see you later. If you need, I'll -- fuck -- I'll come in when this crazy lady chick shows up." He waved lazily back at Simeon as he walked towards his car and got in. Driving off towards his home with his wack ass aunt he lives with.

How does he get into these kinds of things?

Arriving home, he listened to his aunt nag at him, before flopping on his bed, groaning, and rubbing the base of his palms against his eyes. He fell asleep soon after and woke up to Lamar calling him for another job.

"No nigga! I ain't runnin' anything ever again with yo ass after you pulled that shit!" Franklin hung up on his with a sigh and got a text a few seconds later telling him to 'fuck off and grow up, see you soon after you pull yo head outta yo ass.' Franklin sighed even more and then got a call from _Simeon_. Great.

"Yo wassup Simeon?" Franklin was currently changing into his ash hoodie, sliver sweatpants, and of course, his feud classic sneakers.

"Look Franklin, I uh, need you to come here and handle our _problem_ with the bathroom we talked about yesterday." Simeon put a slight emphasis on 'problem', enough to know what was up.

"Aight, shit, I'm on my way, be there real soon." He hurried out to his car, put it in gear, and sped out of his driveway towards the dealership.

He had no clue what to expected when he got there..


	2. Who The Fuck Are You?

Franklin slowly pulled into a parking spot in the front of the dealer ship, next to a single black SUV with limo tinted windows, who was this chick? He checked his pistol to see if it was loaded, just in case shit went down, and put in the back of his pants. He locked his car and slowly walked up to the door of the dealership and opened it up.

"Those cars costed me _thousands of dollars!_ And you have the audacity to send _some thug_ to repo them from me?! And cover it up with saying that someone just so happened to know _exactly_ where they were, how to get into my home, how to hotwire a car in _seconds_ , and then drive like a fucking trained professional racer?! No, no fucking way. At least your goons didn't know how to be fucking quiet and cover up their faces! That's the one thing in my favor right now." This blonde, blue eyed beauty was shouting at Simeon right now. Franklin had to do a double take after hearing her accent. She was like some kinda goddess. Just really angry, and had no filter whatsoever.

Simeon soon saw that Franklin was in the room and was happy to have  him take the verbal beating . He immediately rushed over to him and kinda hid behind him, like he was some bodyguard. Only thing he had against these bodyguards of this woman was probably  street smarts . Not fucking professional training!

"Ah, here he is now, my  _ best employee _ , Franklin Clinton." Simeon nervously laughed.  Fuck you Simeon. The woman looked Franklin up and down with disgust and... curiosity? Bitch what? He only thought he'd be seeing flames in place of her stormy blue orbs. That storm seems to be raging enough though without the fire.

_ "You."  _ She spit out, and Franklin stood straighter and looked down at her, trying to intimidate her.

"Yeah,  me . Who the fuck else you expect? Jesus?" Franklin shrugged up his shoulders along with his hands slightly, as if to say  _ 'I honestly don't know who the fuck I was expecting either.' _

The woman looked offended and scoffed, she pointed an accusing finger at Franklin.

"You are going to  _ pay for this _ ." She spit at him with venom. Oh for sure, he was gonna pay for a whole lot with jail time. But he's already been there and done that, and he didn't like it. Franklin just scoffed and chuckled, which confused the woman.

"Aight, listen lady, I ain't payin' fo shit. Aight? So if you plan on arresting me, that ain't gon' work out. I already got enough problems to deal wit, and I can't deal wit em' if I'm  _ stuck  _ in another." Franklin threw his hands up in the air at the lady and at Simeon,  _ because fuck him right now _ , and started to walk towards the door.

"If you walk out that door  _ I will  _ have you arrested. But if you come back in here, I can work something out with you." Franklin turned around to look at her like she was crazy, while the woman just smiled a little evilly.

"Who in the fuck you think you is lady?" Franklin turned fully around to face her. The woman stuttered for a moment, like she was surprised that he didn't know who she was.

"Margot Robbie. You know, the actress?" She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Franklin studied her for a moment then his eyes went slightly wide. He walked closer to her to study her more, he then finally just cursed under his breath.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Franklin just gave up at this point, it was either jail, or whatever the fuck she wanted him to do.

"You're part of a gang, right? If I'm not mistaken the Chamberlain Gangster Families, going off the green you're wearing?" She smiled at Franklin's dumbfounded expression, and continued, "I want you to steal a car from the Ballas... _Wait, actually_ , I'll do you one better, I want you to steal a car from your _own_ _ gang  _ with the help of your little friend that 'repoed' the other car." She smirked evilly this time, full knowing of what chaos this could cause for Franklin.

"Are you fucking crazy?! I can't fucking _betray them_ like that! Plus, Lamar would never be up for it!" Franklin put his hands on his head and cursed everything he's ever done that has led up to this.

"It's either jail, or it's this. You pick." Margot crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Franklin didn't know what the fuck to do anymore.

"Fine! Shit, aight, I'll do it. Just fucking let me call up Lamar on my way out and - fuck - I'll get it done in like a day or some shit." Franklin started to walk out the door, but not before Simeon got his piece in.

"You will do  _ wonderful  _ my boy!"

"Shut the  _ fuck up Simeon!! _ " Franklin stormed out of the dealership knowing that Margot was smirking like the cat that got the canary, he got in his car and sped off.

How the fuck was he going to explain this one to Lamar?

Franklin pulled up Lamar's contact and called him, after a few rings he finally answered.

_"What's up nigga? You finally got to head outta yo ass?"_ Lamar laughed at his jab. But Franklin didn't have the patience for that right now.

"Look nigga, we got some serious shit goin' on right now. You know them cars we repoed? Well the damn owner, is _Margot fucking Robbie!_ The fucking actress?! She got me doin' something that could potentially cost us forever, and she is _adamant_ that you help. It's either this or fucking jail." Franklin gripped the steering wheel with more force than necessary.

_"Man shit, a fucking actress? Oh shit, ain't she that really hot Australian one? What she want you, or us, to do that for you shittin' yo self?"_ Lamar 'Always Wanting to Get His Dick Wet' Davis said.

"She wants us to steal a car from our own! Wants us to steal a Families car man!" Franklin was stressed the _fuck_ out.

_"Shit you for real? I ain't doin'-"_

"You have to nigga! It's either this or jail like I said, and I ain't doin' another fucking _second_ again because of yo ass." Franklin parked his car in the driveway, got out, and started pacing in the driveway.

_"Shit nigga fine, aight fine. Chill ya tits alright? When we doin' this?"_ Franklin was surprised with how easily Lamar agreed, although he probably thought we was getting some action from it.

"Uh, tonight, like real, _real,_ late. So basically no one is up. I want as minimal attention as possible. I'll call you when I'm abouta' pick you up, aight?" Franklin walked into his house and laid down on his bed after Lamar gave a quick ' see ya' and contemplated how he was going to do this.

Why the fuck do these thing happen to _him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best chapter as I wrote part of it really late last night, then this morning finished it forgetting where exactly I was going with it in terms of dialogue, so if it's a bit confusing, that's why.


End file.
